


A Single Moment

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave is not the only one who mourns his fallen cassette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Moment

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely Zoe's birthday. ♥ I guess it's kind of a depressing thing to post for that, but... :T I hope you like it! 
> 
> It's based off an rpverse involving SG Blaster and Sir Soundwave, so sorry if things seem wonky.

  
Soundwave came ready to build an unofficial, perhaps clumsy memorial, but when he got to the outskirts of Iacon, he found something already there in memory of his fallen cassette.  
  
He stared at it. Should he trust its existence? Should he go to mourn there? Now there was the familiar knot of twisted emotion, compounded with Rumble's loss, tugging at his ember and making him hesitate on the edge of the destruction. In one of the many battles on Iacon's outskirts there had been a massive explosion which flattened all structure for five megamiles and left only rubble. The Autobots apparently cared nothing about repairing it.  
  
Just another scar of the war. But it was also the last place Soundwave had seen Rumble. And he knew it was dangerous going out here -- he hadn't told Megatron or Starscream about it, though he was sure they knew -- but it just felt right. It wasn't as though he was going into the heart of Iacon. He would just build a small, rough memorial for his symbiont, have a few cycles to himself of mourning, and then leave.   
  
But somebot had beaten him to it. And he knew who that bot was, which both made Soundwave feel better and didn't at all. He frowned behind his mask and did another thorough signal scan of the area.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Somehow he doubted that. Shaking his head, Soundwave trotted forward, approaching the small stone pillar at an angle as though it might be booby-trapped. And, he thought wryly, it very well could be. But when he got there, all he found was a knee-high pillar. The awkwardly burned glyphs on it spelled out a date and Rumble's name.  
  
Soundwave's ember clenched. His joints went slack and he fell on his backside, staring at the little memorial with burning optics. He didn't fight Ravage and Laserbeak crawling out of his chassis to provide him what comfort they could by slinking close to his frame. After looking the pillar over for a moment, they eventually coaxed Frenzy out as well; he sat down next to Soundwave, silently gazing at the little monument to his brother and best friend.   
  
It was a full breem before Ravage alerted him of a presence in the area. Soundwave stood, alarmed, but when he looked around, he saw Steeljaw standing on one of the piles of rubble. Soundwave hesitated. Generally, being in an area where Blaster was sure to show up was a bad idea. But... his optics alighted back on the pillar.   
  
By the time he looked back, it was too late, anyway. Blaster stood next to Steeljaw. Soundwave kept still, watching the other for any sign of threat. None came. Blaster slowly made his way down to Soundwave and his cassettes, making it clear he had no intent of harm. At least, not at this moment. And with Blaster, things always had to be taken moment by moment.   
  
Soundwave found it difficult to communicate with Blaster anymore. Ending up on opposite sides of the war had that effect, of course, but even before the war... it had become more and more difficult as Blaster became increasingly unpredictable and unstable. But right now, he doubted their need of words. Blaster's solemn faceplates clearly expressed remorse - and Soundwave's single nod was all thanks needed for the little monument.  
  
For a last time, there was a point of clarity between them.


End file.
